Distribute female products
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What about asking the nuns of the church to give away female underpants? Objective Ask Cleric Pan for help: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Randall: Miss Magda~! Magda: Mr. Randall~ Good evening~ Mr. Randall, you look like you have something on your mind? Randall: ...Miss Magda is as sharp as ever. Magda: If you don't mind, then can you talk about it with me? Maybe I can help you a little..... Randall: My little bird, you're too kind~ When your eyes, glittering like blue jewels, gaze at me~~ Magda: ....Get to the point, Mr. Randall! Randall: Oh! Alright! Actually, it's... I have a series of cheap and easy to use products that I want to promote to the civilian women of Finsel. But~~ Magda, you have a lot of non-noble friends, right? In Finsel, do people distribute trial products in the street? Magda: Do you mean like how pie shops give out free samples to eat? Randall: ....You can understand it that way. Magda: Then what do you want to distribute samples of, Mr. Randall~? Randall: You.... Please come over. Magda: ? What happened? Randall: Even though I don't think it's anything shameful, but the last time I discussed this in a public place, the nobles around me were all green in the face..... Maybe I should just whisper it to you..... Magda: Alright... Randall: The product I most want to promote is~~ Magda: ......... The word you just said was...... ...Lingerie? Do you mean... Panties? Randall: ...Miss Magda, why is your reaction also big? This isn't your typical [Pantiescompared to traditional cotton lingerie, it's more breathable and more fit to a woman's body shape, it a product that the company is very proud of! Magda: Mr. Randall is getting worked up again! Uh..... No, not that, I mean! If it's [Panties! It is a little..... If you distribute samples on the street, then you'll probably..... Encounter some problems..... Randall: .....So you think so too, then what should I do, how troublesome..... Magda: Let me think..... Right, we can go to the Church for help~ Randall: .....Church? Magda: After mass, the nuns will give out some small presents to thank the parishoners for their donations. Those little presents are more often than not daily necessities for the citizens~ If the nuns do this, and they give it specifically to girls, then there shouldn't be any problem, right? Randall: You're right and you have a point. Miss Magda truly is thoughtful..... Magda: Then let us hurry to the Church to find someone to discuss it with~ Story Chat 2 Cleric Pan: ...Miss Magda, you mean this Mr. Randall wants to sponsor our Sunday Mass gift-giving? Magda: Yes~ It's just that there are a couple of conditions as well~ Cleric Pan: Oh? What are they? Magda: I hope that when you first distribute it, you will only send it to female believers for the time being~ Cleric Pan: .....Oh? This condition is certainly interesting, may I ask the reason why? Magda: Hm..... Cleric Pan, if you wish to know, please come a little closer~ Cleric Pan: ...(comes closer) Magda: Because... Cleric Pan: ... So that's why! Cough, cough. I also think that your way of settling this matter is appropriate. Not that I don't have any objections, but... For somethings to be accepted by the public, there must be a gradual process. Magda: Ah, Cleric Pan, you mean you've agreed? Cleric Pan: What reason would I have to disagree? This is for the welfare of the people. Magda: Thank you so much! Mr. Randall! Cleric Pan has agreed! Tomorrow you can bring the samples over, this way it can be used during this Sunday's Mass~ Randall: Ah... I didn't think it would really work out. Miss Magda... Are you the goddess of knowledge sent to me from the heavens? Magda: Mr. Randall, you're doing it again~! Randall: I really do sincerely believe it! In my time of confusion, you resolved my dilemma so easily! If this isn't the power of a Goddess of Knowledge, then what would it be! I must express my gratitude towards you! Do you have anything you want to eat? Ah, no..... Noble ladies like you probably have requirements for your body! Then... I'm not familiar with Finsel at all! Magda: ..... Hahahahaha~ Randall: .....? Magda: So Mr. Randall also has these sort of moments where you're so excited you don't know what to do? I actually thought you were always polite and eloquent, elegantly singing words of praise~ Randall: .......That's because, that's... Miss Magda, please don't call me Mr. Randall. You can call me Randall, this is how all my close friends address me. Magda: Alright, Randall. Randall: Pleased to serve you, my lady~! Story Chat 3 Magda: Finally completed one thing~ But Mr. Randall is interesting... many of this ideas seem to be completely different from people of Finsel. Rayorca people... Oops, if mother knows about it, she will definitely call him of morality! nothing about the rules! But I think this is actually good. Randall told me that the underwear developed by his company is easy to put on and take off, and even ordinary people can afford it. I also want to have a try... but have to try it when mother is not home. Otherwise, she will definitely say this! Magda!! If mother could be willing to accept new things~ Better go to bed now. Tomorrow will be a new day. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript